PAR MERLIN !
by Link9
Summary: Suite à un léger accident, Hermione et son professeur préféré, j'ai nommé Rogue, échangent de corps. Pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire. Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Chapitre 11 en ligne ! Et pui, tout arrive !
1. Par Merlin !

Coucou tout le monde,

Voilà le retour d'une fic, qui sera en dix, douze chapitres. C'est une commande de Ripper de la Blackstaff, donc, ce sera un Hermione/Severus. Enjoy !

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout JK Rowling…

Rating : R

**PAR MERLIN !**

**Chapitre 1 : Par Merlin !**

Severus Rogue déambulait dans la classe de potion, jetant de temps à autre des regards mauvais aux élèves de septième année de gryffondor. En se retournant vers le tableau, il sourit de manière sadique. Il avait imposé à ses élèves un breuvage particulièrement difficile, demandé généralement en maîtrise de potion. Mais bon, c'était son petit plaisir à lui. Il reporta son attention vers sa classe. Heureusement pour lui, les plus crétins de gryffondor n'avaient pas passé le cap des BUSES. Il s'était débarrassé de Weasley, Londubat, Patil, Brown. Mais restaient toujours les ineffables Potter et Granger. Le balafré et son insupportable miss Je Sais Tout, « Le couple de l'année » pensa-t-il avec dégoût. Cependant, il restait Malefoy, la fierté des Serpentard.

« Ce petit ira loin… D'ailleurs, que fait-il ? »

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Drago avait-il du sang de salamandre en main ? Ce n'était pas dans la composition du jour !

- Malefoy ! Ne faite pas ç…

Trop tard. Le préfet en chef de serpentard venait de jeter le continue de sa fiole dans le chaudron bouillonnant de son homologue de gryffondor.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione tandis que sa mixture prenait une teinte et une texture anormales.

- Eloignez-vous de ce chaudron, petite idiote ! s'exclama Rogue, en entendant la marmite siffler.

Il se précipita sur la gryffondor au moment où des gouttes bouillantes sautaient hors de leur contenant. Rogue retint un hurlement quand il en reçut sur la main. Il se jeta sur Hermione et la plaqua au sol. La gryffondor couina, et le maître des potions ne sut jamais si c'était à cause du placage, où parce qu'elle avait reçut un gros grumeau en plein visage. Les deux protagonistes fermèrent les yeux, une sensation de vitesse s'emparant d'eux. Hermione eut un haut le cœur, et décida de se lever. Une fois debout, elle tituba légèrement, sa vision était trouble. Elle plissa des yeux et observa la salle de classe.

« C'est moi, ou j'ai grandi ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, qui la regardait avec dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai de la potion sur la tronche ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle s'arrêta stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas sa voix ! Depuis quand les femmes muaient-elles ? Où était passé sa voix fraîche. Elle regarda immédiatement ses mains. Des mains d'hommes ? Mais que se passait-il ? Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le corps à terre. Elle se vit, allongée sur le sol, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

« Par Merlin ! »

- Le cours est fini ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Miss Granger, vous resterez pour nettoyer vos catastrophes. Malefoy, 20 points de moins à serpentard, et deux soirs de retenues avec Monsieur Rusard. Ca vous apprendra à saboter les potions d'autrui, dit Hermione avec une mine méprisante.

- Pardon ? demanda le serpentard, outré.

- Vous avez une objection ? Encore 20 points de moins. Maintenant, dégagez !

- Comment ça, 20 point de moins ?

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Granger ! Taisez-vous ! Vociféra Hermione.

Tous les élèves partirent sans demander leur reste. Une fois seuls, Hermione se pencha sur son corps.

- Professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans votre corps ? maugréa ce dernier. C'est inconfortable…

- Oh, arrêtez de vous plaindre ! gronda Hermione. Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore, il pourra sûrement nous aider !

- Ne me parlez pas comme ça ! Je suis votre professeur ! rétorqua sèchement Rogue en se relevant. Par Merlin c'est quoi cette tignasse ? demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est ça… Si je vous parlai des cheveux graisseux qui me tombent sur le visage ? Et je vous signale que, pour le moment, le professeur, c'est moi !

Rogue lui jeta un regard haineux, que lui rendit immédiatement Hermione.

- Bon, allons voir Dumbledore… soupira Rogue. Par Merlin, je déteste cette voix sur aigue. J'ai l'impression d'être…

- Oh, mais fermez-là ! Vous croyez que j'apprécie d'avoir cette intonation de gardien de prison. Vous dégagez autant de chaleur qu'un boa mort. Allez, en route, Granger ! ajouta-t-elle, narquoise.

Rogue lui fit un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux, récupéra le sac de son élève et sortit de la salle de classe en grommelant. Hermione, amusée, le suivit, en tentant de faire l'habituel tornade de cape noire, mais se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala de tout son long. Elle se releva en poussant un juron sous le regard moqueur de Severus.

- Ne peut pas être Severus Rogue qui veut ! s'exclama-t-il, avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

- On va voir si vous réussirez à maintenir le niveau d'excellence auquel je me suis hissée, répliqua froidement Hermione.

Sans échanger un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Severus grognait de temps à autre que le sac était horriblement lourd, mais Hermione s'en fichait royalement. Elle réfléchissait au moyen de se sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante, et n'en voyait aucun. Malefoy s'approcha d'eux rapidement.

- Professeur, je peux vous parler ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

- Malefoy, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, répliqua Hermione d'un ton glacial.

Severus lui donna un coup de coude et la regarda méchamment.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, en essayant d'être plus aimable.

- C'est au sujet de ma retenue… Vous plaisantiez, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le jeune homme, sûr de lui.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, et se pencha vers le serpentard.

- Absolument pas, Malefoy. Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je rajoute encore deux autres soirées. Maintenant, arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps. Bonne journée.

Sur ce, Hermione, tourna les talons, attrapa Rogue par le bras et le força à marcher rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Vous me le paierez Granger… siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

- Continuez comme ça, et je vous mets en retenue deux semaines avec Hagrid ou McGonagall… rétorqua Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Arrêtez de sourire niaisement comme ça ! Je ne souris jamais.

- Et vous, arrêtez de tirer la gueule !

Tout en se disputant, Rogue donna le mot de passe donnant accès à l'antre du directeur. Ils gravirent les marches, en s'injuriant copieusement. Et quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils tombèrent sur McGonagall et Dumbledore, interloqués par la salve d'injures qu'ils avaient entendue.

- Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

Il se passe que, suite à un accident, je me trouve dans le corps de votre chère Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Link


	2. Apprendre à jouer un rôle

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews. Sans plus tarder, voilà le chap 2**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Apprendre à jouer un rôle**

- Très drôle, miss Granger ! répliqua McGonagall.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on a échangé de corps, vieille torpie ! grogna Rogue.

- Miss Granger ! s'indigna la directrice adjointe.

- Professeur Rogue ! Ne lui parlez pas comme ça ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Bon, vous savez que je suis favorable à l'échange entre les maisons, à la bonne entente professeur élève et au rapprochement Gryffondor Serpentard. C'était très amusant, mais les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes, dit calmement Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas une blague ! rétorquèrent vivement Hermione et Rogue.

- Miss Granger, comment s'est passé l'évasion de Black ? demanda Albus à Severus.

- Mais vous êtes sourd ! Miss Granger, c'est elle ! Enfin, c'est lui ! Bon, vous me comprenez !

- J'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps que m'avait aimablement fourni le professeur McGonagall. Nous avons sauvé Buck, pour que Sirius s'enfuie avec lui, répondit Hermione.

Dumbledore avait les yeux écarquillés, et McGonagall se pinçait le bras.

- Ma pauvre enfant ! s'exclama la directrice de gryffondor en serrant sa protégée dans ses bras.

- Veuillez lâcher mon corps, Minerva !

- Oh, ça suffit, Severus ! Miss Granger a besoin de soutien dans cette terrible épreuve !

- Merci pour moi ! Ca fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu par ses collègues…

- Il faut trouver une solution au plus vite. Vous ne pouvez rester dans cet état, finit par dire Dumbledore.

- Enfin une parole sensée ! soupira Rogue.

- En attendant, vous devrez vous jouer vous-même ! poursuivit le directeur.

- Il est hors de question que je favorise Serpentard !

- Je ne serai jamais une insupportable miss Je sais tout !

- Les enfants, calmez-vous, demanda Dumbledore.

- Il ne faut jamais demander à quelqu'un d'énervé de se calmer, ça empire ! Et puis regardez moi, me voilà entrain de couiner comme une adolescente hystérique ! commença Rogue.

- Hey ! Vous parlez de moi, je vous signale ! Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de devoir jouer le rôle d'un homme dont la mauvaise foi et le sadisme sont les seules lignes de conduite ! Regardez, je saute de joie à m'en faire un lumbago…

L'élève et le professeur se regardaient haineusement, prêt à se sauter à la gorge.

- Bon, Severus, vous avez des classes, cet après midi ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Poufsouffle Serdaigle, deuxième année… répondit ce dernier sans détourner son regard de celui de la gryffondor.

- Bon, Miss Granger s'en sortira très bien, faisons-lui confiance…

- Pardon ? Vous voulez qu'elle assure MES cours ? se retint-il d'hurler.

- On n'a pas le choix, professeur Rogue ! rétorqua Minerva. Vous prendrez sa place en cours. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous avez deux heures avec moi, puis histoire de la magie. C'est cela, Hermione ?

La gryffondor acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Mais ! J'ai passé l'âge de jouer au collégien ! s'offusqua Severus.

- Bien, allons déjeuner, reprit Minerva sans écouter la protestation de son collègue. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, professeur Rogue…

Severus s'avança, mais faillit étrangler la directrice de gryffondor en voyant que cette dernière s'adressait à Hermione. Il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque quand Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de McGonagall. Rogue eut un râle et la préfète en chef se tourna pour lui jeter un regard méprisant.

« Ca, tu me le paieras, petite idiote… » pensa Rogue en allant dans la grande salle en traînant des pieds.

Il s'assit avec dégoût à la table des gryffondors, et fut vite rejoint par Harry et Ron.

- Comment vas-tu, Mione ? demanda l'attrapeur en serrant dans ses bras ce qu'il croyait être sa petite amie.

- Ah, bas les pattes, Potter ! dit Rogue en repoussant le gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, éberlués.

- Tu as un problème, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Euh… non, désolé. C'est juste que la potion a des effets secondaires. Et puis, vous savez, je me suis faite disputée par le professeur Rogue…

- Mais quel connard celui-là ! rétorqua Harry en s'asseyant. Quant à cette belette de Malefoy…

Rogue allait bondir sur Harry mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

- Granger… Arrêtez de vous faire remarquer et veuillez manger ! gronda Hermione de sa voix froide.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement avec McGonagall vers la table des profs.

« Ca, tu vas me le payer… » pensa-t-elle.

Sous le regard ébahi des profs et de quelques élèves, la gryffondor tira la chaise de la directrice de gryffondor et l'invita à s'asseoir. Une fois cela fait, elle repoussa délicatement la chaise et s'assit à côté de son professeur préférée.

- Professeur McGonagall, que désirez-vous boire ?

- De l'eau, s'il vous plaît.

- Rubeus, pourriez-vous me passer la carafe, vous seriez bien aimable !

Rogue voulut hurler de désespoir. Des années de travail à passer pour un associable, un monstre, réduit à néant en deux minutes par cette petite idiote. Il contemplait la scène, le regard mauvais, prêt à bondir à tout instant.

Hermione, tu me passes le pain ? demanda Ron.

Rogue attrapa la corbeille, et la jeta de toutes ses forces à la tête du préfet.

- Tu ferais une bonne poursuiveuse, Mione… dit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ta gueule ! rétorqua Rogue en serrant les poings.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges, signe qu'il entrait dans une colère noire, mais Harry réussit à calmer le jeu, argumentant qu'Hermione n'était pas dans son état normal, qu'elle avait eu une matinée difficile.

Pendant ce temps, la vraie Hermione conversait avec les professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra.

- Et bien Severus, qui eut cru que quelqu'un d'absolument charmant se cachait derrière ce masque de vieux garçon aigri ! s'exclama Trelawney.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été toujours agréable dans ma vie. Mais ce matin, je me suis levé en me disant : « Enfin Severus, la vie est courte, profites-en ! » D'ailleurs, que diriez-vous de dîner avec moi, ce soir, en tête à tête…

Le professeur de divination se mit à rougir, et acquiesça. Rogue était à deux doigts de se taper la tête sur la table.

« Granger, je vous hais ! Granger, je vous hais ! Granger, je vous hais ! Granger, je vous hais ! Granger, je vous hais ! Granger, je vous hais ! Granger, je vous hais ! » pensait-il en avalant coup sur coup trois parts de tarte à la mélasse.

« Mais ne mange pas tant abruti ! Je vais grossir, avec ses conneries ! » songea Hermione.

Le repas se finit enfin, et Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots. Rogue voulait la guerre ? Et bien, il l'aurait. Et elle était sure de gagner.

Severus se laissa entraîner par les gryffondor vers la salle de métamorphose. Il préparait sa vengeance. Oh oui, Minerva allait pâtir de son comportement, et pas plus tard que maintenant. Quant à l'autre petite idiote, il lui réservait une surprise de taille…

* * *

Une petite review pour l'elfe de maison ? Bonne journée et à bientôt

Link9


	3. Gryffondor 1, serpentard 0

Bonne année, bonne santé, tous mes vœux pour 2006 !

Sans plsu tarder, voilà la suite de Par Merlin !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Gryffondor 1, serpentard 0**

Le cours de potions se passa formidablement bien pour Hermione. Les élèves étaient relativement bons, et elle aidait ceux qui avaient des difficultés. Elle attribua de nombreux points à Serdaigle, sous les regards étonnés des élèves.

« C'est génial d'enseigner ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce crétin passe son temps à grogner ! » pensa-t-elle en attribuant 5 points à Poufsouffle. « Il n'a pas conscience de la chance qu'il a ! »

Pendant ce temps, Rogue fulminait. McGonagall leur demandait de transformer un bureau en cochon.

- A quoi ça peut bien servir, de savoir métamorphoser un bureau de merde en gros porc bien crade ? pensa-t-il à haute voix.

- Miss Granger, vous voulez nous faire la démonstration ? demanda Minerva en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

- Mais… Ca fait au moins 15 ans que je ne l'ai pas fait ! rétorqua Rogue, de mauvaise humeur.

Plusieurs élèves le regardèrent, éberlués.

- Euh… oui, avec plaisir, professeur ! se força-t-il de répondre avec un sourire.

Il se saisit de la baguette bien entretenue d'Hermione, ce qui le fit tiquer. Cette miss Je Sais Tout était insupportable de maniaquerie. Il agita le bout de bois au dessus du bureau en prononçant la bonne formule. A la place des pieds de la table se trouvèrent des trucs roses vaguement ressemblant à des pieds de cochon. Rogue maugréa et se rassit, les bras croisés sur le torse. Minerva le regardait avec un demi sourire narquois.

« Ca va, ça va… Tu peux rigoler… Que veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose de correct si j'ai pas ma baguette ? » pensa-t-il en foudroyant du regard McGonagall.

- Miss Granger, j'ai eu vent du petit accident de ce matin. Je pense que vous devez être fatiguée. Aussi je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur de votre manque d'attention et d'application…

Rogue se retint de lui jeter le lourd manuel au visage et se renfrogna.

- Merci professeur… minauda-t-il.

« Qu'on me rende mon corps et ma vengeance durera mille jours et mille nuits ! On verra les premières et deuxièmes années de gryffondor ensanglantés…

- Miss Granger ?

« Des serdaigle pendus, les boyaux à l'air, des poufsouffle crucifiés sur les portes… »

- Granger !

« Et les serpentard, la tête haute,écraseront d'un pas conquérants cet amas de corps… Hey, ça me plaît bien tout ça !»

- GRANGER ! Vous m'écoutez ? beugla la directrice de Gryffondor.

« A vrai dire… non ! »

- Euh, oui, professeur ! Veuillez m'excusez !

- Ca fait trois fois que je vous appelle !

- J'étais perdu dans des pensées réjouissantes…

- Puisque c'est ça, vous me ferez quatre rouleaux sur l'utilité de la transformation vue aujourd'hui !

- Mais… il n'y en a aucune ! Je pourrais vous faire à la rigueur deux lignes, mais quatre rouleaux ! s'offusqua Rogue.

- Encore un mot et c'est une retenue avec moi !

Rogue se renfonça dans son siège. Une demi heure plus tard, la cloche salvatrice retentit. Le maître des potions poussa un soupir de soulagement et sortit rapidement de cette classe à l'air contaminé. Trop de gryffondor polluaient l'atmosphère, n'importe quel serpentard le savait ! Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle du professeur Binns. A la vue du spectre, il se mit à bailler.

« Ca y est, ça me reprend ! » pensa-t-il en s'asseyant au fond de la classe, sous l'air étonné des quinze élèves toutes maisons confondues qui avaient eu le masochisme de continuer cette matière.

Au bout de dix minutes de blabla interminable, il sentit ses paupières se fermer. Il n'essaya pas de résister, et s'endormit appuyé à la chaise, la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte.

La cloche, toujours la même, bénie soit-elle, le tira de ses songes. Rogue s'étira, les membres endoloris.

- J'avais oublié à quel point ce cours peut être chiant ! s'exclama-t-il en baillant.

Le préfet de serdaigle le regarda avec un drôle d'air.

- Tu veux quoi ? Ma carte de chocogrenouille ? demanda Rogue sèchement. Dégage, sale morveux !

Le pauvre élève s'éclipsa rapidement. Severus attrapa son sac et sortit à son tour. Dans les couloirs, les bavardages allaient bon train. Cependant, Rogue fut intrigué par une conversation entre quatre ou cinq poufsouffle.

- Je crois que Rogue se drogue ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas été aussi compréhensif pendant le cours.

- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas le seul… Hermione doit faire ça avec lui. Elle est bizarre depuis ce matin.

« Moi, compréhensif ? C'est quoi cette blague ? »

Rogue rentra la tête dans ses épaules et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Devant les sabliers des maisons, il faillit tomber. Poufsouffle et serdaigle avait gagné près de 70 points dans l'après midi.

« Je… vais… la… TUER ! »

Il allait se précipiter vers les cachots mais se retint. Il regarda l'agenda d'Hermione et sourit machiavéliquement.

« Demain matin, première heure, potion avec serpentard… Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Granger… »

Il n'alla pas dans la grande salle ce soir là, préférant piquer directement la nourriture dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, il crut défaillir. Tout ce rouge et or était définitivement du plus mauvais goût ! Il passa sa soirée à ruminer sa vengeance, enfermé dans le dortoir, ricanant de temps à autre, ou laissant échapper un rire sinistre qui glaça les veines des autres filles de septième année.

Hermione arriva dans les appartements du maître des potions en traînant des pieds. Quelle idée avait-elle eu d'inviter Trelawney à passer la soirée en tête à tête avec elle ? Elle aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe, oui. Ah si, elle avait eu le stupide espoir de retrouver son corps avant l'heure fatidique, et de laisser Rogue dîner avec cette vieille folle hystérique. Elle avait assez respiré d'encens pour 5 réincarnations. Son Karma devait vraiment être mauvais pour subir ça. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil et soupira. Elle le plaignait quand même un peu. C'est vrai, si le maître des potions devait supporter de manière hebdomadaire une conversation aussi chiante, elle comprenait pourquoi il était neurasthénique. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du professeur et suffoqua, la main sur le cœur.

- Il connaît pas les elfes de maison, ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

La chambre de Rogue était un désordre inimaginable, où une chatte pourrait perdre ses petits. Des boxers sales traînaient sur le sol, accompagnés de chaussettes noires et mal odorantes.

- Je ne peux pas dormir dans ce brin ! Je vais en avoir pour la nuit à ranger… grommela-t-elle en saisissant entre deux doigts une chaussette qui gisait sur le lit.

Elle tendit le bras pour ne pas ressentir les effluves émanant du vêtement et le balança dans ce qui ressemblait de loin à un panier de linge sale. Au bout d'une heure, on pouvait enfin voir le sol, mais c'était loin d'être fini. Hermione épongea son front avec sa main. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, contrairement au gel permanent des cachots. Elle retira sa cape noire, ses robes et son pantalon. Elle était à présent en boxer quand un bruit sourd lui parvint de la cheminée. Elle se retourna vivement et hoqueta de surprise en voyant le visage du professeur Dumbledore dans l'antre.

- UN SATYRE ! hurla-t-elle.

Et dans un réflexe typiquement féminin, elle cacha son torse d'une main, et le bas de l'autre.

- Veuillez m'excuser, miss Granger, mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes un homme. Donc vous n'avez pas besoin de cacher vos pectoraux…

Hermione rougit sur le coup, et balbutia quelques excuses pitoyables.

- Je voulais juste savoir si vous vous accommodiez de votre nouveau corps.

- A vrai dire… j'ai envie de… vous voyez… d'uriner, et je ne vois pas trop comment faire…

- Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Je vais vous expliquer, répondit Dumbledore, amusé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'honorable directeur de Poudlard était derrière la porte de la salle de bain du directeur de serpentard, tentant de trouver les mots pour décrire une situation somme toute naturelle.

- Bon, Hermione, vous vous saisissez du…

- Du truc qui pendouille entre mes jambes ? répondit une voix horrifiée derrière la porte.

Albus ricana.

- Oui, et s'il vous plaît, essayez de viser correctement.

- Oh mon Dieu… je suis obligée de prendre ce truc en main ? gémit la gryffondor.

Dumbledore s'appuya contre le mur et attendit.

- N'oubliez pas de secouer pour faire tomber la dernière goutte… ajouta-t-il.

Un hurlement retentit.

- Un problème, miss Granger ?

- Ce truc m'a échappé des mains, et je m'en suis foutu plein les chaussettes ! cria-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

Dumbledore passa une main sur son visage. C'était loin d'être gagné.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla, de mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal au ventre, mal au dos, et se sentait un peu patraque. Il souleva les draps et retint un cri.

- Par Merlin, je vais mourir ! gémit-il.

Un peu de sang coulait d'entre ses cuisses.

- Je saigne… Vite, faut aller voir Pomfresh.

Il passa rapidement une robe de chambre, des chaussures et courut vers l'infirmerie. Sur place, il trouva Pomfresh et McGonagall en grande conversation.

Aidez-moi ! J'ai une hémorragie interne ! hurla-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ?

Bisous,

Link


	4. hommes viennent de mars, les femmes de v

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà la suite de Par Merlin. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les hommes viennent de mars, les femmes de vénus**

Minerva regarda Severus avec un air d'incompréhension, puis éclata de rire.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Pompom, je m'occupe de Miss Granger… Elle est un peu perturbée en ce moment, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir… ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.

L'infirmière haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna. La directrice de gryffondor s'approcha de son collègue, et lui intima de s'asseoir.

- Je vais mourir… gémit-il. Putain, c'est quoi cette douleur atroce ? Je suis victime d'un maléfice…

- Non, vous êtes juste indisposé, professeur Rogue.

Severus ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez vos règles… sourit McGonagall. Rassurez-vous, c'est normal. Je vais vous donner une potion anti-douleur, et je demanderai à madame Pomfresh une serviette hygiénique, en attendant que Miss Granger vous en fournisse…

- Et ça arrive souvent, cette chose ? demanda Severus en se pliant de douleur. J'ai l'impression de subir un doloris…

- N'exagérez pas. Mais oui, c'est mensuel…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que toutes les femmes soient hystériques… grogna-t-il.

Minerva se leva, se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une petite fiole contenant une potion bleue, ainsi qu'une espèce de couche que Severus regardait l'œil mauvais.

- Buvez ceci, vous vous sentirez mieux d'ici 20 minutes… Quant à la serviette, faut-il que je vous explique comment la mettre ? se moqua gentiment Minerva.

- Je veux bien… grommela Severus, horrifié à l'idée de demander de l'aide à sa némésis.

La directrice adjointe soupira.

- Bon, passez dans la salle de bain…

Severus se traîna misérablement jusqu'à la pièce, et ferma la porte. Minerva s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Alors, vous retirez la protection plastique, vous déballez la serviette. Ensuite, vous dépliez les rebords, et retirez le papier de la partie collante centrale. Vous la mettez correctement sur votre culotte (à ce mot, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire), et vous faites de même avec les rebords que vous passer sous votre sous-vêtements. Vous y arrivez ?

- Moins vite ! J'ai pas l'habitude moi… répondit une voix hargneuse.

- Heureusement sinon je me poserai des questions…

Severus finit par sortir, marchant légèrement en canard. A cette vue, Minerva retint un éclat de rire.

- Mouais… Je devine que c'est pas vraiment ça…

- Votre truc me colle aux poils… murmura-t-il, mauvais.

- Je vous conseille d'aller demander à miss Granger un tampon.

Severus s'éloigna, et chaque pas qu'il faisait produisait un affreux bruit de serviette froissée. Il retourna dans le dortoir des septièmes années, s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la grande salle sans adresser un mot aux gryffondors. Quand il arriva à sa table, son regard haineux se porta automatiquement sur Granger qui essayait d'éviter Trelawney, qui lui agrippait le bras, telle une moule à son rocher.

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut prise de panique. Où était-elle ? Ce n'était pas son dortoir. Puis les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en sa mémoire, et elle grogna. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle était bel et bien coincée dans le corps de son abruti de prof de potion. Une bosse sous les draps attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » se demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle attrapa un magazine posé sur la table de nuit, le roula doucement et frappa un grand coup sur la bosse. Elle se mit à hurler, et ses mains se portèrent immédiatement sur son entre jambe. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea, pliée en quatre, vers la salle de bain.

« ARGHHH ! Je souffre… »

Elle s'affala sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler pendant vingt bonnes minutes, avant que la chose dressée ne se décide à retrouver son état normal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce phénomène métaphysique ? » se demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'armoire du maître des potions.

Elle ouvrit le placard d'un geste brusque et glapit. Quelques mites s'étaient échappées. La garde robe du maître des potions était composée uniquement de 20 pantalons noirs, même modèles, de capes et de robes noires identiques. Petite touche d'originalité : un costard noir de marque Armani. Elle attrapa des vêtements au hasard, qu'elle passa rapidement. Un coup d'œil à la glace de la salle de bain la fit déprimer. Elle avait un début de barbe qui piquait quand elle passait la main dessus. Elle haussait les épaules : aujourd'hui, le professeur Rogue ne serait pas rasé. Elle essaya d'avoir l'air aussi mauvais que le directeur, et cela donna une courte séance de grimace devant le miroir. Comment faisait-il pour paraître aussi antipathique ? Elle retourna dans la chambre et laça ses chaussures. Avant de partir, elle s'entraîna au tournoiement de capes noires. Au bout d'une dizaine de chutes, les progrès se faisaient voir. Elle décida de faire une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle. Hermione arpentait à présent les couloirs de Poudlard, jetant des regards mauvais aux élèves qu'elle croisait. Finalement, elle prenait goût à la situation. Mais elle déchanta vite en s'asseyant à la table des profs. Une voyante hystérique lui sauta dessus et Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à la décoller de son auguste personne. Elle intercepta le regard hargneux que lui envoyait Rogue et le lui rendit au centuple. Le petit déjeuner se passa sans incident particulier, mais, une fois ce dernier fini, le professeur de potion se leva de table et se dirigea vers la gryffondor.

- Professeur, puis-je vous voir quelques minutes en privé ? demanda sèchement le directeur de serpentard.

- Et pourquoi donc, Granger ?

Rogue la foudroya du regard, et Hermione se leva à contre cœur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du maître des potions et une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione s'assit sur le confortable fauteuil sans inviter son professeur à en faire autant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le bureau.

- Ne prenez pas vos grands airs… j'ai… enfin, vous avez… bref, votre foutu corps a décidé d'avoir ses règles.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Oui, bon ça va… McGonagall m'a filé une serviette hygiénique, mais c'est inconfortable. Elle m'a dit de vous demander un…tampon.

- Ils sont dans mon armoire ! répliqua Hermione en essayant d'arrêter sa crise d'hilarité.

- Je sais, je les ai trouvé. Mais je ne sais pas comment les mettre…

Hermione se remit à rire.

- Ca suffit, petite idiote !

- Bon… y'a des toilettes dans le coin ? demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

- Première porte à droite dans le couloir. Qu'on en finisse !

Hermione et Rogue sortirent du bureau et s'engouffrèrent dans les toilettes. Le professeur de potions s'enferma dans une cabine et la gryffondor entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un tampon déballé.

- Question, il est sans ou avec applicateur ?

- Avec quoi ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

- Y a-t-il un tube de carton ?

- Oui !

- Bien, ça sera plus facile… Alors, vous positionnez le tampon à l'entrée de… du…

- De là où ça coule ?

- Evidemment. Ensuite, vous appuyez sur le petit tube en carton, et c'est bon, ça rentre tout seul…

Un hurlement se fit entendre.

- Rassurez-moi vous avez bien incliné le tampon, au moins ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt ! cria ce dernier.

Finalement, cinq minutes plus tard, Rogue sortit, marchant à peu près correctement. Cependant, à peine sorti des toilettes, son regard buta sur la porte. Hermione tourna la tête et vit rouge. Un poufsouffle première année venait de tout entendre.

- 50 points de moins à Poufsouffle, et une retenue avec Rusard ! DEHORS !

Le pauvre élève partit en courant presque en pleurs.

- Et bien, miss Granger, vous devenez presque aussi impitoyable que moi…

- Taisez-vous, et filez à MON cours, avant de subir le même sort que ce pauvre élève… siffla Hermione.

Elle jeta un regard noir à son professeur, et quitta les toilettes en faisant tournoyer à la perfection sa cape noire.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu, je vous dis au prochain chapitre !

Bisous,

Link


	5. Une poule pond… des serpents !

**Les mises à jour, le retour ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais une tonne de boulot. En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Une poule pond… des serpents !**

Les élèves étaient installés dans les cachots quand Rogue arriva en traînant des pieds. Enfin, il pourrait prendre sa vengeance. Il s'installa à côté de Potter, ce dernier étant très insistant. Cependant, le balafré n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot qu'Hermione entra à son tour dans la salle.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer du veritaserum. Malefoy, s'il vous prend l'envie saugrenue de saboter cette potion, je vous fais boire un litre de goutte du mort-vivant.

Le serpentard frissonna et Hermione afficha un sourire carnassier. Pour une fois, les serpentard allaient détester le cours de potion, elle ferait tout pour ça.

- Qui pourrait me donner les ingrédients nécessaires à la composition de cette potion extrêmement délicate ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Rogue leva la main, en sautillant de manière pathétique sur son siège. Cela avait l'air de l'amuser.

- Personne ? demanda la gryffondor.

S'il voulait jouer, elle serait de la partie.

- Professeur ! Professeur ! Je connais la réponse ! couinait-il en secouant ses cheveux.

Les gryffondors le regardaient avec étonnement, et Rogue souriait intérieurement. Il allait la rendre ridicule avec un plaisir sadique. Hermione remarqua cela, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Devant tant d'enthousiasme, je ne peux que vous interroger. Je vous écoute, Granger.

- Tomates, poireaux, sel, poivre, œufs, huile d'olive et romarin… articula clairement Rogue.

- Je vois que vous avez encore quelques séquelles de l'accident d'hier et que vous confondez votre liste de course avec la composition de la potion. Mais l'effort était louable, aussi j'accorde 2 points à Gryffondor ! rétorqua Hermione avec un haussement de sourcil amusé, et un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais… mais… professeur ! rétorqua Rogue.

- Taisez-vous, Granger, ou je rajoute 15 points à gryffondor.

Les élèves, éberlués, regardaient alternativement le professeur et l'élève. Rogue se tut, et Harry lui jeta un regard outré.

- Mais vas-y, parle ! Ca rattrapera une partie des points que ce connard graisseux nous a retiré depuis le début de l'année… murmura le survivant.

Rogue l'attrapa par le col et tenta de le secouer mais, étant dans le corps d'un frêle jeune femme, il ne put pas faire grand-chose.

Granger, arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle et commencez votre potion.

Ca oui, il allait la commencer… et la faire exploser. Il attrapa les différents ingrédients, les jeta dans un ordre absolument pas académique et remua de toutes ses forces à feu fort. On aurait dit Maïté qui préparait une bouillabaisse. Hermione regardait ce manège avec un sourcil levé.

- Hermione… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Harry.

- Tais-toi, ou ta potion subira le même sort… répondit le professeur.

Le gryffondor déglutit et remit le nez au dessus de son chaudron. Rogue regardait avec délice le sien. De gros grumeaux verts flottaient à la surface du liquide bleu. Il regarda sa montre et sourit de manière machiavélique. D'ici quelques secondes… Il recula de deux pas et se planqua sous le bureau au moment où une déflagration se fit entendre, suivie de près par des hurlements hystériques.

Hermione réussit à rendre son calme à la classe en lançant un tonitruant « Fermez-là ! », attrapa rapidement sa baguette posée sur le bureau de Rogue et fit disparaître les catastrophes en murmurant « evanesco ».

- Granger, ça me fait de la peine de ne pas vous donner de note. Alors, répondez à cette question : que pond la poule ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier, et fit semblant de réfléchir intensément.

- Des serpents ! finit-il par dire en se retenant de rire.

- Bien Granger. Vous avez obtenu un E. Le cours est fini, vous pouvez partir.

Rogue faillit se décrocher la mâchoire d'étonnement.

- Professeur ! s'indigna Malefoy. Une poule pond des œufs.

- Malefoy, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. 5 points de moins pour Serpentard. Granger a deviné que je parlai de poules atteintes du sortilège vaudou « serpensoriare », contrairement à vous.

Le préfet serra les poings de rage, mais ne rajouta rien. Rogue, en revanche, ne put contenir sa colère.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale connard graisseux ! dit-il froidement, en détachant chaque syllabe.

Harry regarda Rogue avec stupeur. La classe retenait son souffle, les gryffondors étaient morts de peur alors que les Serpentard attendaient avec impatience l'annonce de l'expulsion de la Gryffondor. Hermione regardait son professeur avec une expression indéchiffrable. Rogue souriait, les mains posées sur son bureau, les sourcils levés.

- Excellente analyse, Granger. 20 points de plus pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, DEHORS !

Les élèves ne se le firent par dire deux fois, et quittèrent la classe rapidement. Rogue semblait stupéfixé. Harry en profita pour ramasser ses affaires et celles de ce qu'il croyait être sa camarade, empoigna son professeur par le bras et le força à quitter la pièce.

Hermione s'assit à son bureau et ricana.

- Tu voulais jouer au plus malin. Pas de bol pour toi, tu as perdu !

Rogue exultait de rage. Il expédia rapidement les exercices que demandait Flitwick et ruminait sa vengeance. Weasley et Potter discutaient à voix basse et le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Granger allait le payer. Oh oui, elle allait le payer au centuple. Il la ferait ramper dans la grande salle, invoquant son pardon. Soudain, il eut l'idée. Midi sonnerait l'heure de sa vengeance.

Quand il arriva à la table des gryffondors un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il était poursuivi par Glu Potter et Glu Weasley. Granger était déjà là, en grande discussion avec McGonagall.

- Mione ! s'exclama l'attrapeur en saisissant son amie par le bras. Que t'arrive-t-il depuis hier ?

- Rien… Dégage !

- Non, franchement, Mione, les élèves disent des trucs bizarres sur toi et Rogue, enchaîna le rouquin.

- Et quoi donc ? demanda Rogue en croisant les bras ;

- Un élève de Poufsouffle vous aurait surpris dans les toilettes près des cachots. Apparemment, Rogue t'aurait appris à mettre un tampon. Maintenant, tout le monde croit qu'il est un travelo, et toi que t'es complètement à la bourre niveau hormone.

La mâchoire de Rogue se décrocha.

- UN TRAVELO ? hurla-t-il. C'est n'importe quoi !

- Calme-toi ma puce… murmura Harry en prenant le maître des potions dans ses bras.

Au moment où il allait l'embrasser, il reçut une claque retentissante. Plus aucun bruit ne s'élevait dans la grande salle.

- Potter, je te quitte ! articula Severus avec délice.

Il sentait le regard abasourdi et furieux de Granger sur lui et il s'en délectait.

- Granger ! Veuillez vous remettre avec Potter sinon je retire 50 points à serpentard ! s'exclama froidement Hermione.

Une vague de protestation s'éleva de la table de la maison précédemment citée. Rogue fut estomaquée. Comment osait-elle ?

- Non, professeur ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça ! répondit-il à Hermione avec un air de défi. Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas… ajouta-t-il perfide.

Hermione eut une lueur de triomphe qui déplut au directeur des serpentard.

- Puisque votre vie privée ne regarde que vous, je vais enfin pouvoir faire éclater au grand jour la personne pour qui j'éprouve une passion torride inavouée… répliqua la Gryffondor avec un sourire narquois.

Rogue déglutit. Qu'allait-elle faire. La préfète en chef se tourna vers sa directrice de maison, la prit par les épaules, et lui donna un baiser torride. McGonagall, sous le choc, ne bougea pas ; Dans la grande salle régnait un silence de mort. Les élèves s'étaient interrompu de déjeuner devant ce spectacle hallucinant : Rogue et McGonagall sortaient ensemble ?

- NONNNNNNNNN ! hurla Rogue en tapant des poings sur la table.

Cela fit sortir la directrice adjointe de sa stupéfaction et une violente gifle s'abattit sur la joue d'Hermione. Les gryffondors poussèrent quelques exclamations de joie.

- Enfin, Grang… euh, professeur Rogue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? demanda McGonagall au bord de l'hystérie.

Hermione se massa sa joue douloureuse sans rien dire.

- Venez avec moi dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Et vous aussi, miss Granger, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Rogue. Nous avons des choses à régler.

Le directeur de serpentard et la préfète de gryffondor se foudroyèrent du regard tout en suivant la directrice adjointe hors de la grande salle.

**- - -**

La suite bientôt ! Bisous à tous !


	6. Le jour du jugement dernier

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Une petite mise à jour. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le jour du jugement dernier**

- ARRETEZ DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME DEUX GAMINS PREPUBERES ! hurla Dumbledore à plein poumon, le visage déformé par la rage.

Hermione baissa la tête, et une personne extérieure aurait ri de la situation : voir le terrible professeur Rogue, embarrassé, les yeux baissés était vraiment comique.

- Mais c'en est une ! s'offusqua Rogue l'air mauvais.

- Oh, vous, taisez-vous ! Vous passez votre temps à la provoquer ! rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix froide et qui n'acceptait aucun refus. Vous allez vous comporter comme le ferait l'autre. Au premier écart de conduite, vous aurez à faire à moi.

Rogue et Hermione acquiescèrent.

- Maintenant, échangez vos baguettes, Minerva va jeter un sort de métamorphose.

Le professeur et l'élève s'échangèrent des regards haineux en posant leur baguette sur le bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall marmonna une rapide formule, et Hermione récupéra avec soulagement sa baguette.

- Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez partir. Mais n'oubliez pas, agissez comme le ferai l'autre… conclut le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton menaçant.

Rogue et Hermione hochèrent la tête, et quittèrent la pièce. Dès la porte fut fermée, la joute verbale recommença.

- Tout est de votre faute, Granger !

- Mais bien sûr ! Vous vous fichez de qui ? rétorqua sèchement la préfète.

- Vous m'avez mis dans une situation inextricable, petite idiote.

- Et vous ? Quelle idée d'avoir rompu avec Harry ! Comment vais-je rattraper ça ?

- Débrouillez vous ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas une grande perte! Vous trouverez bien mieux que Saint Potter….

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Il est complètement affable comme garçon ! Plus mou que lui, y'a Londubat et c'est tout… grommela Rogue.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Il est vrai qu'Harry n'était pas très vif, mais bon.

- Professeur… que diriez-vous de cesser cette guerre des nerfs, juste le temps de réintégrer notre corps ? proposa doucement Hermione.

Le maître des potions la regarda un instant comme si elle avait la syphilis, puis fit une moue mauvaise.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas trop le choix… Je n'ai pas envie de subir les foudres d'Albus.

- Marché conclu, donc ! s'exclama la préfète réjouie.

- Oui, mais ne croyez pas pour autant que je vais être aimable avec vous.

- Je n'en attendais pas autant de votre part, professeur…

Ils allaient s'éloigner chacun de leur côté quand Rogue interpella une dernière fois son élève.

- Au fait, elle embrasse bien, McGonagall ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione se retourna, planta son regard dans celui de son professeur, fit un sourire mystérieux et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, Hermione endossait avec difficultés le rôle du grand méchant professeur Rogue, et se forçait à retirer des points de manière complètement arbitraire. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal au cœur, c'était de donner des points à serpentard. A la fin de la journée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été l'animatrice d'une tombola où le gagnant été connu d'avance. Elle se coucha assez déprimée, attendant de voir ce que le lendemain lui réserverait.

Rogue regagna la salle commune, l'air maussade. Ses appartements lui manquaient, et ce rouge et or lui donnaient la nausée. Mais à part ça, il enviait la préfète de gryffondor ! Sa vie était idyllique : des amis, des professeurs excellents, et pas d'autres tracas que bien faire ses devoirs. Elle n'a aucune raison de se plaindre !

Il posa le sac de cours sur une table et s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil. Il soupira de bonheur : depuis qu'il avait rembarré Potter, lui et son fidèle toutou l'avaient évité de tout l'après midi. Il allait se saisir d'un bon livre de potion quand deux élèves de gryffondor arrivèrent vers lui les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins vierge. Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Bonsoir Hermione. Tu peux nous aider sur notre devoir de potion ? On ne comprend pas ce que Rogue veut… demanda l'un.

Rogue allait leur hurler dessus, mais se souvient à temps des paroles de Dumbledore.

- Avec plaisir ! grimaça-t-il en posant son ouvrage.

Une heure après, il réussit enfin à se débarrasser des deux demeurés. Il allait se replonger dans son ouvrage quand lavande ou Brown, il ne se souvenais plus laquelle, se précipita sur lui.

- Hermione ! J'ai un problème avec le cours de DCFM d'aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive par à faire la différence entre deux sortilèges. Tu peux me les expliquer ?

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir… grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

La gryffondor se trouvait encore plus gourde que Severus l'imaginait. Il réussit à expédier son explication en une demi heure, mais devint blême en voyant la queue d'élèves qui attendait des conseils, des explications. Le directeur de serpentard ramassa rapidement ses affaires et déclara qu'il allait se coucher. Plusieurs gryffondor le supplièrent de les aider, mais il fit la sourde oreille et alla sa planquer dans son lit.

« Par Merlin, comment fait-elle pour supporter cela tous les soirs ? Quand a-t-elle le temps de faire ses devoirs ? » se demanda-t-il en se mettant en pyjama.

Il se gifla mentalement ; depuis quand se souciait-il du sort de cette miss je sais tout ? Il attrapa une serviette de bain et alla directement se laver. Il ferma les yeux en se déshabillant (il ne voulait pas mater le corps de la préfète), et faillit tomber en pénétrant dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Il se savonna les mains, puis frotta doucement le corps qui n'était pas le sien. Ca faisait bizarre de ne pas avoir de bijoux de famille entre les jambes. En frottant la poitrine, Severus se surprit à penser que Granger en avait de beaux. Il ouvrit les yeux et les examina. Certes, la jeune femme n'était pas une gravure de mode, mais c'était un beau morceau tout de même !

Il hésita un moment, puis se lava les cheveux. Après tout, il espérait que Granger lui rende son corps en bon état, alors il fallait qu'il en fasse autant !

Il se sécha rapidement, se remit en pyjama et glissa sous les couvertures, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

A bientôt,

Link


	7. Non mais ça va pas ?

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Voilà la suite de Par Merlin. En espérant que ça vous plaira, je remercie tous les revieweurs ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Non mais ça va pas ?**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla en grognant. Elle se traîna sous la douche et décida de se laver les cheveux. Elle en avait assez d'avoir ce rideau de graisse lui tomber sur le visage. Elle réussit à trouver une petite fiole de shampoing dans un coin reculé de la salle de bain, fiole qu'elle dut arracher aux pattes d'une araignée particulièrement velue.

Une fois cela fait, elle refusa une fois de plus de se raser. Elle ne voulait s'égorger avec le rasoir mal affûté de son professeur de potion. En se rendant dans la grande salle, elle croisa McGonagall qui, heureusement, n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour l'incident d'hier.

- Hermione, il faudra que je vous vois à la fin de vos cours, il y a une réunion de service ce soir, et je dois vous y préparer…

La préfète acquiesça, et suivit sa directrice de maison dans la Grande salle.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas rasée, remarqua la directrice de gryffondor en prenant pale. J'en connais un qui risque d'être de mauvaise humeur… D'autant plus que vous avez lavé ses cheveux.

- Je ne supportai plus avoir les doigts glissant après les avoir passer dans ma chevelure, répondit Hermione en se servant un café. C'était une sensation assez désagréable, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Je vous crois… répliqua McGonagall avec un sourire. Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Rogue arriva dans la salle de très mauvaise humeur. Il jeta un regard mauvais sur la table des professeurs et faillit s'évanouir en voyant sa tête avec les cheveux propre et une barbe de deux jours.

Hermione, quant à elle, frémit d'horreur en voyant que son professeur ne s'était pas épilé les jambes. Sa jupe s'arrêtait aux genoux, et laissait apparaître de longs poils noirs. Elle faillit s'évanouir.

- Granger ! Venez ici de suite !

Rogue haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux et s'approcha de la table des professeurs sous l'œil amusé de McGonagall.

Hermione se pencha sur le professeur.

- Vous auriez pu vous épiler, espèce de travesti… murmura-t-elle avec une colère froide difficilement contenue.

- Je ne vous permets pas, petite dinde. Et ça vous va bien de me faire ce genre de remarque… avec votre barbe de trois jours ! répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je ne sais pas me raser, et je n'ai aucune envie de m'égorger ! murmura Hermione, hargneuse.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir le réflexe midinette attardée. J'ai toujours eu des poils aux jambes…

Minerva écoutait avec attention l'échange entre l'élève et le professeur, et se retenait de rire.

- Bon, allons dans vos appartements, voir ce qu'on peut faire… répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'indigna Rogue. Vous n'allez pas m'épiler ?

- En effet, je ne vais pas VOUS épiler, je vais ôter ces poils disgracieux de MON corps. Et je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

La gryffondor se leva et prit congé de ses collègues. Elle sortit de la grande salle rapidement, Rogue sur ses talons. Ce dernier avait sa tête des mauvais jours, et Hermione s'attendait à une forte résistance. Aussi, elle s'efforça à trouver un moyen d'avorter cela.

Une fois la porte des appartements fermée, la gryffondor se tourne vers son professeur.

- Je vous propose de m'apprendre à me raser dans un premier temps. A mon avis, ce sera le plus long. Après, je vous épile, ça ne prendra que dix petites minutes.

Rogue grogna quelque peu, et Hermione prit cela pour un acquiescement. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, et le directeur de serpentard se saisit avec plaisir du rasoir et du blaireau. Hermione déglutit de panique une fois la mousse étalée sur son visage d'emprunt en voyant la lame parfaitement aiguisée s'approcher.

Quelques cris de douleur se firent entendre…

- Mais arrêtez de gigoter, petite idiote ! éructait Rogue.

- Mais vous me faite mal ! J'ai le visage en sang, on dirait Freddy contre Jason…

- Pardon ?

- Laissez tomber…

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous rase, alors que vous glapissez à chaque fois que je pose la lame sous votre gorge… Je ne vous tuerai pas, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous occupez actuellement l'objet que je chérie le plus au monde : mon corps !

- Je vais me retrouver avec une quantité incroyable de pansements sur la tronche, comme dans les mauvaises séries télé… grogna Hermione.

- Mais non, miss Je Ne Sais Apparemment Pas Tout ! Il existe des sorts de cicatrisation, le meilleur ami de l'homme… ajouta Severus, narquois.

- Mouais… grogna Hermione.

Rogue finit le plus rapidement possible et lança le sortilège précédemment nommé. Toutes les traces de coupures disparurent instantanément du visage d'Hermione. Cependant, cette dernière ruminait une douce vengeance pour la douleur infligée.

- Professeur, asseyez-vous, pendant que je fais chauffer la cire…

Elle fit apparaître un pot et des bandes, et fit chauffer la cire d'un coup de baguette. Rogue releva sa jupe, laissant apparaître les longs poils noirs. Hermione eut un rictus de dégoût. Elle prit une spatule en bois et étala généreusement la cire sur les jambes du professeur. Ce dernier ricana.

- Ca va, c'est relativement agréable comme sensation… Je ne vois pas pourquoi les femmes rechignent à s'épiler… remarqua-t-il, narquois.

Hermione eut un demi sourire.

« Tu comprendras bientôt… oh oui, tu vas comprendre… mouhéhéhéhhéhé »

La gryffondor appliqua rapidement les bandes et attendit avec impatience le moment ou elle pourrait enfin jouir de la souffrance qu'elle infligerait avec un bonheur ineffable et un plaisir non dissimulé, laissant s'exprimer sa vraie nature serpentardesque étouffée depuis tant de temps.

- Prenez une grande inspiration… commença la préfète en se saisissant d'une bande.

- Arrêtez votre manège Granger… Je suis sourd à la condescendance… marmonna Rogue.

Cette dernière eut un sourire sadique, que Rogue remarqua. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Hermione arracha avec une jouissance évidente, comme un enfant qui déballait ses cadeaux de Noël.

Rogue, la surprise passée, fut submergé par la douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché la peau et que, pour cicatriser le tout, on lui avait collé un fer chauffé à blanc sur sa chair. Il poussa un hurlement qui donna des frissons de plaisir à Hermione. Visiblement, elle se délectait de la situation.

- L'autre jambe ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Hermione tira sur l'autre bande avant que le maître des potions ne réponde. Un autre hurlement suraigu brisa quelques vitres du château.

Le directeur de serpentard se massait les jambes en poussant des jurons dignes d'un charretier normand.

- On fait les aisselles ? demanda la préfète de gryffondor en brandissant un épilateur électrique.

Rogue ne savait pas précisément ce qu'était cet engin de torture mais, puisque c'était dans les mains de Granger, cela devait faire un mal de chien. Courageux, mais pas téméraire, il prit ses jambes bien épilées à son cou, et sortit des appartements sans demander son reste.

Hermione eut un sourire goguenard et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Qu'il est bête ! L'épilateur électrique ne marche pas à Poudlard… soupira-t-elle, amusée. Et s'il avait été plus sage, je lui aurais proposé le sort d'épilation, le meilleure amie de la femme …

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Bisous et à bientôt !

Link9


	8. Réunion au sommet

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voilà la suite de Par Merlin ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Réunion au sommet...**

Le soir même, c'est renfrognée qu'Hermione gagna la table des professeurs. Trelawney lui collait encore aux robes, McGonagall bavassait tranquillement avec Dumbledore, et tous deux jetaient des regards amusés en direction de la Gryffondor qui jouait négligemment avec sa purée.

- Quoi ? grogna Hermione en les fusillant du regard.

- Je constate que vous êtes de plus en plus dans le personnage… dit en souriant Dumbledore.

- Une vraie copie conforme ! ajouta McGonagall en se resservant du jus de citrouille. En plus propre…

- De quoi va parler cette réunion ? Et comment Rogue agit-il dans de telles circonstances ? demanda discrètement Hermione.

- Oh, c'est fort simple. Il boude, ne pipe pas un mot, boit toutes les bières au beurre possibles et part au bout d'une demi heure en prétextant une potion sur le feu…

Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un sourire entendu en entendant Hermione soupirer. Décidemment, la soirée allait être amusante, à bien des égards.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des gryffondors, Rogue tentait tant bien que mal d'avaler son repas, harcelé par divers élèves au QI d'un troll.

- Hermione, je ne comprends pas mon arithmancie.

- Hermione, j'ai besoin d'aide pour les défenses contre les forces du mal…

- HERMIONE ! Tu peux jeter un œil à mon devoir de métamorphose.

- Quand on est trop con pour comprendre le B-A-BA de la magie, on se casse chez les moldus ! hurla-t-il en envoyant son assiette de purée dans la gueule d'un première année. Weasley ! Prête moi ton balai !

Ron, ne voulant contrarier ce qu'il pensait être sa meilleure amie, lui confia non sans crainte son objet magique le plus chéri. Rogue se saisit fortement du manche et asséna un coup de balai dans le derrière des élèves qui l'importunait, sous le regard médusé d'Harry.

- Le prochain qui m'emmerde aura le droit à un silencio ! Non mais, je ne suis pas une assistante sociale ! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

- Hermione, tu es sure d'aller bien ? demanda prudemment Lavande.

- Toi, la voyante de mes deux, ferme là ! Et toi, avec ton air con et ta vue basse, t'as un truc à me dire ? aboya-t-il sur Harry.

Ce dernier secoua de manière négative la tête et Rogue ramassa son sac pour déguerpir rapidement. Il fut cependant intercepter avant d'avoir atteint le couloir par Hermione.

- Joli numéro, Granger… murmura-t-elle, pince sans rire.

- Comment faite-vous ? Ce fait trois jours, et j'ai déjà envie de tous les avada kedavriser…

- Question d'habitude… En parlant d'habitude, que faites-vous généralement pendant les réunions de profs ?

- Je passe mes nerfs sur Trelawney et Bibine tout en m'envoyant des bières au beurre…

- Ca devrait être dans mes cordes… Bonne soirée, Granger…

- Très drôle ! grogna le professeur en se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor.

Hermione s'éclipsa dans un tourbillon de cape noire et se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. L'ensemble des professeurs arriva vite, et tous jacassaient dans un bruit qui devint vite insupportable. La gryffondor se mit dans un coin de la salle, debout, les bras contre son torse et prit un air maussade.

« Bon, je dois être dans le personnage… »

- Mes chers collègues, le point de la réunion du jour est l'organisation des examens, la discipline entre les cours et…

Minerva toussota quelque peu.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, les augmentations de salaire… Bien, pour les examens, qui veut commencer ?

- Je trouve inadmissible que les examens de divination dure vingt minutes de moins que ceux de métamorphose ! couina Sybille. Après tout, les manifestation du troisième œil sont plus durs à avoir qu'agiter une stupide baguette.

- Pardon ? s'indigna Minerva.

- Franchement, pour lire trois feuilles de thé moisies en fumant un joint, faut pas non plus la journée, répliqua Hermione en prenant une bouteille. D'ailleurs, nous devrions penser à réduire le temps de l'épreuve pour augmenter la durée de celle des potions, par exemple.

- Mais… mais… Dumbledore, aidez-moi ! s'offusqua Trelawney.

- Ou pourrions-nous en changer l'horaire. De 23h45 à minuit moins le quart un 30 février? ironisa Hermione tandis que McGonagall ricanait.

- C'est inadmissible ! Demain, vous aurez ma démission !

- C'est ça, bon vent ! répliqua la gryffondor en levant en signe de toast sa bouteille. Je vous paye le voyage… Un aller simple ?

- Calmez-vous, chers collègues. Sybille, je vous ferai une proposition d'horaire, nous verrons cela ensemble. Severus, un peu de retenu, je vous prie. Point suivant : comment améliorer la discipline entre les cours et surtout, comment éviter l'usage intempestif de la magie. J'ai encore reçu des plaintes de Pomfresh ce matin et…

- Si elle ne veut pas faire son boulot, qu'elle dégage avec la folle à l'encens… répliqua Hermione en prenant un verre de whisky pur feu (elle avait trouvé la bouteille en déplaçant quelques livres dans la bibliothèque de Dumbledore).

- Le problème n'est pas là, répliqua Chourave. Les élèves arrivent dans mes serres dans un état pas possible, surtout ceux qui ont eu un cours serpentard/Gryffondor juste avant.

- Et je ne vous parle pas des cours de quiddich… soupira Bibine.

- Ca se veut enseignante et ça ne sait pas tenir des gamins… Fichues bonnes femmes ! Exceptée vous, professeur McGonagall, soupira Hermione en regardant le professeur Vector qui sourit bien malgré lui.

Hermione sentit soudainement une violente douleur au bras droit. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête.

- Bon, point ajournée. Je vous donne à tous 5 d'augmentation. Bonne soirée !

- Seulement 5 ? demanda Trelawney. Mais…

- Bonne soirée, Sybille…

- Bien, bonne soirée, monsieur le directeur, répondit Trelawney d'une voix blanche, furieuse de se faire éconduire de cette façon.

Les professeurs sortirent, à l'exception de McGonagall.

- Minerva, on a un problème. Allez chercher Severus… Le vrai...

* * *

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


	9. Bienvenue chez les mangemorts…

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,**

**Voilà la suite, fraîchement tapée. Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Bienvenue chez les mangemorts…**

- JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

- JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE Y AILLE !

Hermione et Severus venaient de s'exprimer d'une même voix, quelque peu discordante cependant.

- Je vais me faire tuer, ajouta la préfète en chef.

- Elle va me faire tuer, poursuivit Severus.

- Calmez-vous les enfants, rien ne sert de s'énerver… Un bonbon au citron ?

- Dumbledore, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! coupa Minerva. Tenez Hermione, mettez ces vêtements…

McGonagall tendit à son élève la panoplie du parfait mangemort et l'élève eut un rictus de dégoût.

- Je suis vraiment obligée ?

McGonagall et Dumbledore acquiescèrent en hochant la tête.

- Bon, écoutez-moi bien petite idiote. Ne saluez que le maître, et baisez lui le bas de la robe… Exaucez le moindre de ses désirs. Fait un signe de tête à Malefoy et ignorez le reste de la troupe. Ce soir, c'est juste une petite réunion, rien de méchant, alors incrustez-vous près du bar, et partez dès que le maître donnera son accord… Buvez quelques verres histoire de vous détendre…

- Avec ce que j'ai déjà bu, je vais finir bourrée… grogna Hermione.

- Et surtout, ne croisez pas SON regard ! s'exclamèrent les trois professeurs en même temps.

Hermione, blême de peur, acquiesça.

- J'ai levé les barrières de transplanage pour ce bureau. Vous pouvez y aller, Hermione, conclut Dumbledore.

Elle agita sa baguette d'une main tremblante, se concentrant sur son bras tatoué et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Hermione apparut dans une vaste pièce, décorée de manière assez sinistre. Du vert, de l'argenté étaient déclinés dans tous les tons, des tapis aux rideaux, en passant par les moquettes et le papier peint. Et dire que Rogue se plaignait de la salle commune de Gryffondor !

Elle s'approcha du trône qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et reconnut Voldemort en grande discussion avec Malefoy père. Hermione fit un rapide signe de tête à Lucius, et tenta de réprimer son air dégoûté.

-Tu es en retard, Rogue…

- Bonsoir, Maître… Veuillez me pardonner de mon retard, maître… Dumbledore…

- Que te voulait-il ? demanda Voldemort avec intérêt.

- Rien d'important, maître… Nous débattions de l'augmentation de nos salaires…

Le Lord Noir éclata d'un rire glacial, qui fit frissonner la gryffondor.

- Bien, Rogue. Va t'amuser..

- Merci maître…

Elle fit une courbette, embrassa du bout des lèvres la cape du mage noir et s'éloigna en direction du bar ; elle s'accouda et attrapa une bouteille de whisky dont elle but une longue rasade. L'alcool lui fit du bien, la réchauffant dans cette atmosphère pesante et froide.

- SEVERUUUUUS ! TE VOILA ENFIN ! cria une voix suraiguë.

Hermione tourna rapidement la tête et cracha la moitié de sa gorgée en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange fondre sur elle. La mangemort se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La gryffondor resta sans réaction tandis que Lestrange partait à la recherche de ses amygdales.

Une fois la surprise passée, la préfète en chef repoussa l'hystérique.

- Non mais ça va pas ? gronda-t-elle tandis que Bellatrix lui lançait un regard vaguement enjôleur.

- M'enfin, Sevichou… Rodulphus est absent ce soir… Profitons-en !

Hermione passa une main lasse sur son visage. Mais où était-elle tombée, encore ? Bellatrix l'empoigna par le col de la robe et l'entraîna à travers la salle.

- Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda froidement la gryffondor, qui commençait à paniquer.

- Surprise ! rétorqua joyeusement la folle de la bande.

Lestrange ouvrit d'un coup de pied une petite porte, poussa Hermione à l'intérieur d'une pièce obscure et referma derrière elle. L'élève ne voyait pas à cinq centimètres, et se demanda si elle se trouvait dans un placard à balai. Elle se saisit de sa baguette pour jeter un Lumos nécessaire et salutaire, quand elle sentit des doigts agiles qui défaisaient rapidement son pantalon.

Hermione tenta de le récupérer, mais ce dernier se trouvait à présent sur ses chevilles.

- Bellatrix… Je…

- Enfin, Sevi… Quand on est seul, tu adores m'appeler Maitresse Bella… Tu es anxieux en ce moment ? Je te sens tout tendu…

« Maitresse Bella ? Yeurk… » songea la gryffondor alors qu'elle se débattait pour garder son boxer sur elle.

Cependant, le sous vêtement trouva le même trajet que le pantalon précédemment et Hermione ressentit soudainement une brise fraiche sur la partie basse de son anatomie.

- Et bien Sévi, il doit faire froid dans cette pièce… se mit à rire la mangemort.

Hermione baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'en effet, la… chose était plutôt rabougrie.

- Je vais te réchauffer…

- Non, merci, ça ira ! Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme en se moment et…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Sevi… Tu as toujours été un apollon, et cette chère Narcissa ne peut que le confirmer… Au fait, tu en es où, avec McGonagall ?

Hermione déglutit de travers et eut une quinte de toux.

« Mais c'est quoi ce prof ? »

- Allez, laisse-toi aller, Sevi…

- Non, vraiment, Lest… Maitresse Bella, pas ce soir… Je… Par Merlin !

Hermione s'accrocha à ce qu'elle put, c'est-à-dire une étagère derrière elle, pour ne pas tomber. Bellatrix faisait des… trucs merveilleux avec sa bouche et la gryffondor sentait une nouvelle sensation parcourir son corps.

«Ne me dite pas que je vais avoir mon premier orgasme dans le corps de… Rogue ? »

Elle se sentait submerger par une vague de plaisir et quelques minutes après, elle poussa un râle de satisfaction.

« Et si… C'est pas vrai… Merde ! » songea-t-elle tandis que Bellatrix l'embrassait du bout des lèvres.

Passe chez moi demain soir, on sera plus tranquille. A bientôt, bel étalon !

Bellatrix sortit de la petite pièce, laissant Hermione à moitié nue et choquée. La gryffondor se rhabilla lentement et retourna, hagarde, dans la salle des réjouissances. Elle retrouva sans mal sa bouteille de whisky entamée, et la finit d'une traite.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée, Severus ? demanda une voix traînante.

Hermione se tourna pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et soupira mentalement en voyant Malefoy qui lui souriait.

- Essaye de te… calmer, ta bosse est encore visible… Tu es plus discret que ça, d'habitude, ajouta le blond en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione déglutit et cacha son appendis d'un mouvement de cape.

- C'est bien mieux… Le maître désire que tu retournes à Poudlard sur le champ et que tu fasses parler McGonagall par n'importe quel moyen, quitte à griller ta couverture. Nous devons obtenir les renseignements que cette vieille bique détient. Alors au travail !

Hermione acquiesça, sortit sa baguette et transplana. La tête lui tournait et quand enfin, elle eu à nouveau les pieds sur terre, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Devant elle, le directeur et son adjointe avaient l'air inquiet, tandis que Severus la regardait avec intérêt.

« Je m'en fous, j'aurai peut-être un bleu pendant deux semaines, mas c'est lui qui aura mal… » pensa-t-elle en armant son poing.

Elle décocha un magnifique direct dans la tête de Severus qui vacilla sous le chic.

- PERVERS ! ENFOIRE !

- Que s'est-il passé, Hermione ? demanda McGonagall, choquée que son élève préférée ait une réaction aussi primaire quoi que naturelle, que frapper Rogue.

- Je… Bellatrix Lestrange m'a offert mon premier orgasme ! Et j'ai aimé ça ! Je deviens lesbienne !

* * *

La suite pour bientôt,

Bisous,

Link9


	10. Un chien de ma chienne

**Hello everybody !**

**Devant l'émeute générale (je m'avance un peu trop… mdr) voici la suite de par Merlin. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents, je vous fais de gros bisous !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : Un chien de ma chienne**

- Mais vous n'êtes pas lesbienne, petite dinde ! rétorqua Rogue en se massant la joue. Vous êtes dans mon corps, et dans cette salle, c'est moi qui suis lesbien !

McGonagall et Dumbledore haussèrent les sourcils de concert.

- Ben quoi, j'aime les femmes, je suis un homme lesbien… se justifia-t-il en croisant les bras.

Hermione se retint de frapper une nouvelle fois Rogue et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Sinon, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda doucement Dumbledore pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme.

- Voldemort (Rogue glapit en entendant le nom de son maître) veut que je fasse parler le professeur McGonagall par tous les moyens… d'ailleurs, professeur Rogue, vous me devez une explication à ce sujet… Que voulez dire Lestrange par…

- Non petite idiote, fermez là ! s'exclama le serpentard.

- Par, disais-je avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, « Tu as toujours été un apollon, et cette chère Narcissa ne peut que le confirmer… Au fait, tu en es où, avec McGonagall ? »

Cette fois, ce fut le poing de McGonagall qui partit et Hermione grogna de douleur. Elle venait de se prendre un crochet magnifique.

- Excusez-moi miss Granger, bafouilla la directrice adjointe. J'ai oublié l'échange de corps, c'est parti tout seul…

- Bon, tout le monde se calme ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Vous en voulez une, monsieur le directeur ? ironisa Severus.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Nous n'arriverons à rien ce soir. Je vous propose de nous retrouver ici même, demain, après le petit déjeuner. Bonne nuit à tous !

- Je veux bien, mais nous n'avons toujours pas réglé mon problème… grogna Hermione.

- Mais vous n'avez aucun problème ! s'énerva Severus. Vous êtes hétéro, dans un corps d'hétéro ! Tout est normal ! Arrêtez de geindre, insupportable miss j'y connais rien !

- Ah oui… Je n'y connais rien… Je suis hétéro… Ok, je retiens… murmura froidement la gryffondor.

Il y avait dans les yeux de la préfète en chef une lueur qui ne plut aucunement à Rogue ; les cellules grises de ce dernier se mirent en marche très vite et le professeur des potions eut le déclic.

- Oh non… Ne faite pas ça…

- Oh si. N'oubliez pas, je suis hétéro…

- Si jamais vous osez... commença Rogue en se levant.

- Ne rompez pas la trêve ! S'il vous plaît… coupa Dumbledore.

- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. Bonne fin de soirée à tous, répliqua Hermione.

Et elle quitta le bureau de Dumbledore dans un superbe tourbillon de cape noire.

- Elle se débrouille de mieux en mieux, remarqua McGonagall avec un sourire.

- Que voulait-elle dire, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

Le maître des potions était livide.

- Je… Je crois qu'elle a en tête de… séduire des hommes… finit-il par répondre.

McGonagall sursauta.

- Dans votre corps ? interrogea Albus.

Rogue hocha la tête.

- MISS GRANGER ! hurlèrent Dumbledore et McGonagall en partant à la poursuite de l'élève.

* * *

Hermione ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Elle passa ses nerfs en décrassant de fond en comble les appartements du directeur de serpentard, et en hurlant « vieux fou drogué au citron » dès que Dumbledore tentait de lui parler à travers le bois de la porte.

Prévoyante, la gryffondor avait piégé la cheminée pour contrer l'éventuelle intrusion de l'envahissant directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier, ne voulant s'avouer vaincu face à une élève, même si c'était la plus brillante qu'on ait vu depuis Jedusor, avait l'idée d'envoyer le professeur McGonagall, pour tenter de tempérer le caractère de la préfète en chef.

- Vous vous vengez parce que je vous ai demandé une augmentation il y a deux ans ? avait grogné Minerva.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas mon genre… Un esquimau au citron ? Je vous envoie car vous saurez faire jouer la solidarité féminine et gryffondoresque !

- Et bien, je vais vous répondre que, par solidarité féminine et gryffondoresque -quel néologisme ridicule-, je soutiens tout ce que pourra faire ou dire Miss Granger pour empoisonner l'existence de ce sale serpent visqueux serpentard qui me sert de collègue. Sur ce, bonne soirée Albus, je vais me coucher !

Albus ne savait quoi faire, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était là, les bras ballants, son esquimau au citron fondant sur sa main droite, prit entre deux gryffondor revanchardes et têtues, et un collègue maître des potions désespéré au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il décida alors de gagner son bureau et de piquer un petit somme. Peut-être que demain matin à son réveil, il se rendrait compte que cette histoire n'était qu'une idiotie sortie tout droit de son esprit génial…

Rogue, quant à lui, était retournée dans le dortoir de septième année de gryffondor. Il tentait de dormir quand des gémissements lui parvinrent du lit qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il tendit l'oreille et eut une subite bouffée de chaleur.

- Hmmm… Parvati… Continue… Oui !

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais le maître des potions reconnut sans hésiter celle de Miss Brown. Alors comme ça les deux jeunes femmes étaient… Finalement, il se passait des choses intéressantes chez les gryffondors.

Il tenta d'ignorer les petits bruits de plaisir et se mit en tête de réciter l'intégralité du livre « Potion à bases de plante de votre potager, ou comment garder la santé », un superbe recueil de 752 pages, illustrations non comprises. Cependant, son esprit pervers lui fit mélanger les recettes de l'ouvrage avec les derniers articles de la « braguette magique », son mensuel préféré pour les magnifiques posters 3D des plus belles sorcières nues d'Angleterre. D'ailleurs, il paraîtrait que Bibine en avait fait la couverture 20 ans plus tôt…

Aussi, il n'avait que deux options. Se satisfaire manuellement, ce qui pouvait être intéressant pour découvrir plus en… profondeur le corps de Granger sans avoir besoin de son consentement ou bien… profiter justement de ce corps appétissant pour se joindre au duo d'à côté.

Il tergiversa quelques secondes, et se leva, retirant la chemise de nuit peu seyante (blanche avec des nounours …) pour se retrouver en culotte et soutien gorge. Il examina une dernière fois son corps d'emprunt avec envie et se glissa subrepticement vers le lit de sa coquine de voisine.

Il tira doucement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et eut un sourire amusé en voyant le regard d'effroi des deux voyantes de gryffondor, apeurées de s'être faites surprendre par ce qu'elles croyaient être la préfète en chef. Elles serraient contre leur corps nu et appétissant un drap rouge, mais Rogue avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur cette faute de goût habituellement impardonnable. Et les deux gryffondors furent abasourdies en entendant leur amie dire :

- Je peux me joindre à vous, les filles ?

* * *

Une petite review pour un auteur atteint de bronchite grippe au mois d'aout ? mdr

A bientôt,

Link9


	11. Je suis un homme

CHAPITRE 11 :

Bonjour à tous !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après près de deux ans d'absence, voilà le nouveau chap de Par Merlin ! Après m'être foutu un bon coup de pied au cul, j'ai décidé de finir par tous les moyens cette fic ! Alors, enjoy !

Bonne lecture et vraiment merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu au cours de ces mois !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : Je suis un homme**

Minerva McGonagall arpentait rapidement les couloirs en direction de ses appartements de fonction, plongée dans ses sombres pensées. Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé lui demander son aide pour apporter du soutien à Rogue ? Autant lui proposer d'embrasser Voldemort ! Si Hermione pouvait le faire souffrir quelques jours, elle en serait réjouie. Cela compenserait à peine toutes ces années pendant lesquelles ce crétin aux cheveux gras avait ôté des points à Gryffondor pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Elle ricana en imaginant Hermione draguer des hommes dans le corps de Rogue. C'était une idée indéniablement brillante. Elle se promit par ailleurs de noter tout trait de génie qui lui jaillirait de son esprit pour venir en aide à sa préfète en chef. Cependant, en passant devant le tableau de la Grosse dame, un doute l'envahit. Et si Rogue avait décidé d'anticiper et de préparer un mauvais coup ? Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit. La menace planant, le directeur de serpentard ne pouvait en rester là. Il avait sûrement une idée de vengeance.

Minerva décida d'aller trouver Rogue dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, malgré l'heure tardive, voir s'il se tenait tranquille. Et malheureusement pour elle, la directrice de gryffondor n'était ni sourde, ni aveugle. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu l'être en tombant sur Rogue, abusant sans vergogne du corps de sa chère Hermione, dans une situation sans ambigüité avec Miss Brown et Patil. Après avoir hyper ventilé pendant quelques secondes, son sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'elle beuglait sans ménagement qu'elle retirait 69 points à Gryffondor, le nombre de points étant déterminé inconsciemment par la position qu'empruntait le trio, réveillant ainsi la totalité du dortoir, voire de la tour. Lavande et Parvati se rhabillèrent en vitesse, rouges de honte, tandis que Rogue arborait un sublime sourire conquérant, regagnant son lit nu comme un ver sous le regard perplexe et gênée de la totalité des filles présentes.

Miss Granger, je vous veux demain matin dans mon bureau, à la première heure ! vociféra Minerva.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil, professeur, répliqua doucereusement Severus ! Je ne suis qu'un homme, après tout.

La directrice adjointe sentit son bras gauche qui la piquait, et elle sortit du dortoir en courant, direction l'infirmerie. Quitte à faire un arrêt cardiaque, autant que ce soit entre les mains d'une professionnelle.

Rogue, quant à lui, souriait en regardant le plafond. Il avait adoré ce petit moment d'exercice physique en compagnie de ces deux dindes. Certes, elles étaient d'une stupidité abyssale, mais après tout, il ne leur demandait pas de se servir de leur cerveau, pour une fois… Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.

Hermione remuait le contenu d'un chaudron qui crépitait. Elle ne voulait plus rester les bras croisés, à attendre que Dumbledore lui rende son corps. Aussi, elle était déterminée à concocter un antidote, pour mettre fin à cette situation ubuesque. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à incorporer quelques gouttes de sang de salamandre, on frappa trois coups discrets à sa porte. Elle coupa le feu sous le chaudron et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec.

- Quoi ? beugla-t-elle, irritée.

Elle tomba sur le cul en voyant une Trelawney, les lunettes de travers, visiblement saoule, en petite nuisette.

- Mon cher Severus… Si nous reprenions notre soirée là où elle s'était arrêtée… dit la fausse voyante d'une voix qu'elle pensait sensuelle.

- J'ai pas le temps ! répondit sèchement Hermione.

- Je n'en ai que pour un petit quart d'heure… murmura Sybille en essayant de s'introduire dans la chambre, en vain.

- Un quart d'heure ? Mauvais coup !

Et Hermione ferma la porte au nez de la voyante.

- Non mais… grogna-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains.

D'un coup de baguette, elle ralluma le feu et continua la préparation de sa potion.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle…

- Vous allez bien, Severus ? demanda poliment Chourave en voyant le long nez de son collègue qui trempait dans un café tiède.

- Foutez-moi la paix, marmonna Hermione, qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Oh, j'essayais d'être agréable ! ronchonna le professeur de botanique. Si vous le prenez comme ça, je retourne travailler !

- Toujours le même trottoir ? demanda Hermione, ironique.

- Professeur Rogue ! hurla, outrée, Bibine.

- Pfff, au lieu de me pomper l'air, allez faire le ménage dans ma classe. Avec tous les balais à votre disposition, ça ne devrait pas vous prendre longtemps…

- Severus ! Dans mon bureau ! coupa Dumbledore.

- Mais... Mon petit déjeuné ! répondit Hermione.

- Immédiatement ! répliqua le vieux sorcier, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réponse.

Hermione recula sa chaise en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Les pieds grincèrent sur les dalles de pierre en faisant un horrible bruit suraigu. Les élèves se bouchèrent les oreilles, et Hermione en ressentit une grande satisfaction.

- Albus ? Puis-je me joindre à vous. J'ai quelques éléments nouveaux à vous apporter, murmura McGonagall.

Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesça, et les trois enseignants quittèrent la grande salle.

Rogue, coincé entre Potter et Weasley, observait la scène avec amusement.

- Hermione ? tu me passes le pain s'il te plaît ? demanda un première année dont Rogue ignorait le nom.

- Ta gueule, je rate le spectacle… répondit sèchement le maître des potions.

Rogue retourna son attention vers la sortie qu'avait emprunté ses collègues. IL ne savait pas ce qu'avait bien pu faire Granger, mais à la mine qu'arborait Dumbledore, il était sûr qu'elle allait se faire crucifier. Dieu qu'il aimait ça !

* * *

- IL A FAIT QUOI ?? s'époumonèrent en chœur Dumbledore et Granger.

Le vieux directeur, la main sur le cœur, se précipita et avala deux cachets. Quant à Hermione, elle venait de réduire par la seule pression de ses doigts un crayon de bois en 5 morceaux.

- J'étais présente, et la situation ne portait pas à confusion, répondit McGonagall, qui pâlit à se souvenir.

Hermione sentit une rage incontrôlée monter en elle.

- Miss Granger, il faut raison garder et…

Trop tard ! Dans un magnifique tourbillon de cape noir, la préfète avait quitté en courant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

- Il faudrait peut-être la rattraper avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise ? proposa McGonagall.

Dumbledore se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il sentait des palpitations dans sa poitrine et décida de rester au calme quelques instants.

- Je suis dépassé Minerva. Tout ceci n'est plus de notre âge…

- Parlez pour vous Albus ! répliqua séchement l'adjointe avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Si ces trois là ne nous mènent pas à la destruction de Poudlard, Voldemort n'y arrivera jamais…

Et sur ces mots plein de sagesse, il enfourna dans sa bouche un bonbon au citron.


End file.
